carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota Black Corolla Altis Donester
"You expect me there, even though I barely know him" —Black Altis to Armageddon '''Toyota Black Corolla Altis Donester (commonly known as '''B.Altis') is a recurring character in first, second, third and seventh chapters of The World of Cars. He is the younger brother to G. Corolla and cousin to G. Eagle. but G. Eagle and B. Altis are not close to each other. B. Altis is becoming an expert assaulting when the night cames, which he can kill more than 3 in 10 seconds. He is also a type of serious person when he is handling his weapon called "Agcronight"-(a combination of Spear & Sickle) and it is his choice for his weapon. Air To Finale In his 1st appearance in an off-screen of ending series: Air To Finale, B.Altis found Highlander's escaping Hideout near to Acma Mountains.(as his spy-ing mission in Toyota Corp.)but when he look closely near to the door, A mortar-high launcher aims to him where Highlander wen out exactly that he thinks B.Altis willing to beat him.In B.Altis mind he believing that this guy assaulted Armageddon couple of years ago, So he started a battle against Highlander.Approximately, he didn't assigned to battle Highlander,but he thinks he learns alot to him.where he been beat in the end (being unconscious) leaving Highlander and escapes again'''' Destroymageddon As his first appearance in the series, B.Altis has only one assigned to assist between Fortuner & Camaro by preventing Variantor Train delivers the 30dbomb to their base.but there are guard assign (Dr.Hilux & Highlander),During the 13th episode B.Altis arrive where the situation getting started that Fortuner & Camaro difficultly promptly against Dr.Hilux & Highlander, As the vengeance his return to Highlander B.Altis targeted it where Highlander can't expect that he still alive, until the vengeance continues where Highlander isn't fault in his vengeance because he started battle,but he just accepted about that and continue defensing the train.Highlander can't take over in B.Altis and he realized that he is greater now than before.Fortunately, B.Altis is one of the Assassin's Most Wanted (AMW) together with Camaro at the spot.So they both planned for a team,while Fortuner takes to Dr.Hilux separating at them.In the last few episodes Variantor delivery attempt has failed due to the explosion of 30dbomb (that it must be deliver) by collapsing jackhammer straight to the train. Aftermath,B.Altis get his victorious revenge to Highlander were they escaped together with Dr.Hilux by an Helicopter. Mt. Geddon Intro.Episode (1-3 Sequel) Two Weeks After the Mission, B.Altis sented in the CTZ,where he get most damaged, but as B.Altis thinks that if he will allianced in CTZ and he chose the Normal Attakerz (Neo Force best of 5 members alliance).However, WF wants B.Altis allianced to them,but as the capacity of members he didn't chose it. Steel In End: G. Corolla & B. Altis Begins After B. Altis heard about G. Corolla's death, he became an "helter-skelter person" that admit his payback, since he have finally found his older brother but instead of it he choose to die and risking also in death. The 4 Rings of Geddon: Blue & Red's Chronicles After he been reincarnated by Armageddon. His life changed and improved. Also, he finally met his long lost older brother G. Corolla thanking that they been now in each other. B. Altis introduced his new weapon "Agcronight" also been taught by Armageddon. The ExZylum vs. LXUD (Multi-Deplexion): Black Suppression As he returns again and make an appearance as a protagonist in the series. Armageddon assigned B. Altis to interrupt and supressed out the battle between the ExZylum & LXUD. B.Altis accepted and starts his mission immediately. When the battle between ExZylum & LXUD began, B. Altis is starts his task to interrupt it. B. Altis is behind the tree where Alphard & Chrgr are fighting near with him. but in that case, Alphard sends out to the tree where B. Altis is behind it. Chrgr takes advantage to impale him, However, Alphard sensed that there are person behind him. So he gravitate (skill used: Gravitation: Black Suppress) it between him & B. Altis. When B. Altis sends out in front of Chrgr he quickly dodge and escape out of it. After of that, he hide again in a tree where in far from that he is watching the battle between MU-X & Crsr X (formerly known as Land Cruiser), but he didn't expect that Crsr used his 1st ultimate passive (Wipe Out Rage) where the half of the field they are fighting clean out revealing B. Altis again. B. Altis trying to escape again, but when he turn around, in front of him is Crsr using his ultimate again. Vellfire lands to him and make a barrier to saved him for a cause. B. Altis feel thankful, In that case, the impacts makes Crsr cancelled out his ultimate. MU-X takes advantages, but the ExZylum flees out and they got Axio. B. Altis successfully interrupt the battle. MU-X did not followed it because they got Chrgr too. After he been beaten out Alphard. 1 week after the battle, MU-X wants him to join the team, B. Altis refuses and he say he can join temporarily in their team but not permanently. while they are taking an conversation. Armageddon calls at him on his walkie talkie. B. Altis excuses to MU-X for awhile. but MU-X thinks bad about that he follows him and makes himself invisibled. B. Altis didn't even know that MU-X is behind him. when MU-X hears that B. Altis has a plan to betray them and also requesting for backup to make it. MU-X appears in his side and tortured him to death, but as B. Altis request for a backup the Weaponary Force rushed out to their territory but they fail to beat each one of them. The ExZylum back again to re-battle and also have a proposal for Axio to Chrgr (vice versa) MU-X approves they gave Chrgr and Crsr gave Axio where he got beaten out, but in the end Crsr got B. Altis and flees out leaving the LXUD & Weaponary Force all fainted. B. Altis woke up in the front of Crsr having a deal to help them to defeat LXUD since he betray it. So as a plan again B. Altis planning to betray them again. As ExZylum and LXUD meet again B. Altis interrupts the battle with the backup of Weaponary Force. The battle ends where Alphard & Vellfire fainted and been sent to CTC. Since ExZylum is still complete, MU-X makes and escape to start a Vengeance plan after B. Altis suppress the battle. Fall of The Exzylum B. Altis reappears in this series when he reported that they are all back now along with Civic. When G. Corolla reports that EvereX detonates a bomb near to the gate, He quickly runs to see what happened. After MU-X prevent EvereX to escape, B. Altis has been amaze and he realized that if he not suppressed the battle between them, the LXUD will alied to them. After the incident, He calls Ridgeline and aheads to MU-X hideout, to confronts MU-X about the incident before. Rise of Bapphonov B. Altis is upon conversation with G. Corolla about B. Nov assault them. He say that if Uranus did not came over in CTC, It will not all happen. When he mentioned Uranus, Uranus came to him and responds that they did not start the war and B. Nov has it because his father B.Ward is lost after The Exzylum assaults their hideout. B. Altis say that The Exzylum is already gone. After being asked by Uranus, he answers in one word "Suppression". The Armageddon Race Unfortunately, B.Altis is not willing to join in the Race.but as G.Eagle invitation to team up with him as cousins, he decided to team up because B.Altis knows that he is a Multi-Winner Tag Team Battle Soul Survivor(together with BlackWood), 2010 Octolympics Winner(together with Mustang & Lancer)and ArmyTest Winner}.In the middle of the Leg G.Eagle realized about Mustang & Lancer) being against in the alliance of Bapphorward & Bapphonov that they decided to help and allianced with them.but in the Final Leg Mustang & Lancer) still in race and stays in 3rd place while Dr.Stinger & Dr. Galant in 2nd place means B.Altis & G.Eagle attain the Victory in The Armageddon Race 1.